


Looking for Communion

by Pmzilla



Series: Looking Beyond the Horizon [5]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmzilla/pseuds/Pmzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Looking for The Stud, Richie and Patrick finish the evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Communion

Richie pulls his bag from the back of La Adelita, kisses Ceci (so does Patrick) and heads upstairs. At the top landing, Richie turns to Patrick and holds out his hand. Patrick bounds up after him.  
In the apartment, Patrick moves to the kitchen to pour them both huge glasses of water. He pauses for a moment, then adds Motrin. He returns to see Richie still standing with his bag in the living room. Patrick takes it - and hands Richie the glass and pills.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah - I think I drank too much." He swallows the pills, and drinks the water.  
"Are you going to be sick?"  
"No." (Smiles) "just dizzy. I'll need something to hold on to." Richie runs his hands over Patrick's chest.  
Patrick takes Richie by the hand and leads him to the bedroom, tossing his bag on a chair. 

 

In the bedroom, Patrick undresses Richie, while Richie pulls off Patrick's shirt.  
"Papi, how about a shower?"  
"Ohhhh - are you speaking Spanish now?"  
Patrick flashes his most wicked boyish grin as they enter the bath.  
"No quiero perderse nada....didn't you warn me about missing out once? Well, it's widely applicable. And now I won't need subtitles either.”  
Patrick turns on the shower and starts singing Oye Mi Amor to Richie, the same song Richie sang the first time Patrick stayed at his place.  
Richie's eyes widen, he is genuinely impressed. "In Spanish, and you can sing too? You've been holding out on me."  
"Oh, you have no idea." Patrick is blushing to the roots of his hair, "Now that I understand the lyrics, I like the song even more." Patrick whispers as he winds himself around Richie "'Tu sabes que me muero, Por tu amor y Por tus labios'... Only in Spanish can you get away with such lyrics. In every other language they sound overwrought. "  
"Are they?"  
"Well then maybe I love you in Spanish, because they sound just right to me. 'No sabes como te deseo, no sabes como te soñado...' It's true. "  
Richie realizes that he has underestimated Patrick again: the lengths he would go to understand and fit into Richie's world, his willingness to bare his soul, and the depths of his love and passion. Richie considers for a moment, he's never spoken his vulnerability to Patrick but perhaps he should. He takes a deep breath, and continues, haltingly.  
"Pato, I...I wanted you from the moment I saw you, looking so lost on the MUNI. But, after that night at The Stud, every single night after - I dream of you. While I was with Brady, while you were with Kevin and once you went away,... I never could give you up, not in my dreams. Sometimes, I'm…angry with myself for running away from you, instead of chasing you - I could have lost you, I almost did. And then, the whole Texas thing,...I couldn't let you go, but I also pushed you away, instead of embracing this feeling, which is…..terrifying, but somehow makes me whole. I've wasted so much time - ”  
"Shhhh, I know… We don't need to lose another minute, though.” Patrick whispers in Spanish, words of love and of desire. Without a touch, he completely hardens Richie's cock and makes clothes impossible. Pato slides to his knees, taking Richie's boxers down with him. He slowly runs his tongue over the length of his penis, teasing, tasting Richie. Then he pushes him under the shower, soaping his chest, pinching his nipples. Richie bucks against Patrick's hands as they trail down, washing his cock and rubbing the satiny skin behind his balls.  
Desire burns through the last fumes of alcohol. Richie can't hold back a moan as Patrick swirls his tongue around the tip of his cock, "Pato, Please? Querido. Te necesito. I need you, now!"  
Patrick wraps his arms around Richie's waist and takes his full length. The muscles of his throat send Richie into turmoil. He sucks even as Richie, overcome, pumps his hips.  
"Pato, I'm gonna come" Richie tries to withdraw but Patrick grips his ass, penetrating him with a finger while Richie fucks his face. Richie looks down at his Pato, red faced and straining to take him in, and a white hot orgasm rips through him.

After Patrick takes all Richie gives him, he stands and the two men kiss under the shower spray. Richie's fingers dance over Patrick's body, building anticipation with every stroke, nip or bite.  
"Bedroom, ahora mismo!"  
Patrick nods - the shower turned off, Richie wraps Pato in a towel then guides him to the bed. Even after that powerful release, his cock is already rising again, relentlessly.  
"I want you so bad, Pato. Will you let me fuck you?"  
Patrick nods, reaching for the lube.  
"Condom?"  
Patrick pauses. "When was the last time you were tested?"  
"Maybe three months ago - I'm negative. "  
"Me too. " Patrick pulls Richie towards him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am. If you...I haven't been with anyone else since the wedding, in any way. I want to, if you want it. "  
"Of course I do, Pato. "  
Patrick almost says, "just go slow" when he realizes that Richie will always take care of him. He starts by sucking Patrick's cock, moving down to rim him until Patrick is gasping and moaning. Richie takes the lube and opens Patrick, one finger, then two - preparing to enter him. He pulls Patrick's leg over his shoulder, gently guiding himself into his lover. He tells Patrick to touch himself, to distract from the momentary pain of entry. Patrick is so tight, Richie wants to slam himself in and out, but he advances slowly, giving Patrick time to adjust to his substantial girth. He can feel Patrick opening himself, letting him in with nothing between them and that alone almost brings Richie to orgasm again, but he holds back. "Pato, querido, look at me."  
Patrick opens his eyes, and they are blazing blue, illuminated. Richie is almost startled, it is like making love to an angel. Patrick reaches for him saying, "Move, now"  
Richie starts slowly - letting the friction build, kissing Patrick's mouth, biting his nipples, and when he sees that Patrick is close, reaching down between them to stroke his lover.  
"Do whatever you want, make yourself come for me, Richie."  
Richie feels connected to Patrick as though by an electrical current. His hips swing in and out like a piston. When he comes, he barely recognizes the strangled cries in English and Spanish as they are swept away together. Both men shake with the force of that orgasm - more powerful than any they have ever known. When the final aftershocks subside, Richie is still buried deep inside Pato, both are in tears.  
"I love you." Richie whispers hoarsely into Patrick's ear, "you have no idea how much I love you, Pato."  
Patrick holds Richie as tears spill from his glowing blue eyes, "I love you too. Richie, I belong to you."  
Reluctantly, Richie slips out and pulls Patrick into the circle of his arms.  
"Please don't leave again?"  
"Pato - I told you. I'm home."


End file.
